Hatred and Love
by GRose522
Summary: Tendershipping, fluff, need I say more?


Hatred and Love

By GRose522

Ryou's POV 

I hate my Yami. I hate that he ignores me. I hate that he abuses me when he isn't ignoring me. I hate that he never comes home at a decent hour. I hate that steals everything he can get his hands on. I hate that he goes out on regular occacions and gets drunk with Marik. I hate that he destroys my house when he's drunk. But most of all, I hate him because I love him. I love the way he smirks when he knows one of my secrets. I love how innocent he looks when he sleeps. I love how he swears whenever something completely minute happens to him. Most of all, I love him because I hate him.

I know that doesn't really make any sense, I mean, how can you hate someone because you love them? Or love them because you hate them. Then again, who said that love ever made sense?

I'm walking the streets right now, simply because I needed to get away from him. He decided not to make a fool of himself tonight, so I had to leave. It's hard staying in the same room as him any more. He has this way about him that makes me want to shout it from the rooftops that I love him. But he wouldn't like that. He hates me, so I have to hate him. That's just the way it works. If I told him that I love him, he would abandon me. I can even bear the thought of that happening.

It's cold outside. Snow's falling all around. I am dreadfully cold because I didn't look outside and grabbed only a coat and no mittens, hat or scarf. I simply had to get away. If I had stayed with him any longer I might have done something to regret an hour later. So here I am, frozen to the bone, in an unfamiliar part of town, feeling like I'm about to faint.

I look all around me at the snow. It's white, just like Bakura's hair. I hate it now, just like I hate everything else about my yami. But, then again, I love it. It reminds me about how soft it seems. Not that It would know. I've never been allowed to tough him.

Oh no, it seems like it's becoming a blizzard. Maybe I should just lie down here. I won't bother anybody. Just let me sleep here until morning. I won't bother anybody…

Bakura's POV 

Where is he? He should be back by now. He told me that he was going for a walk. He said he would be back in about an hour. It's been three already. Oh, where are you?

That's it. I'm going out to look for you. The weather's getting worse, and you didn't grab anything but a coat. I know you think I don't notice things like that but I do. You think I hate you but I don't. I love you more than I could ever say. Oh great. I'm sounding like a sappy romance novel. Oh, Ra, what have you done to me my little hikari?

I grab a coat gloves and hat. It would be bad enough if you were sick, we didn't need me sick too. I needed to take care of you. I walked out the door and headed in the direction the mind link was urging me to go in. It was towards a more suburban area. I knew for a fact that you had never gone there. Why did you go that way?

I'm now running. I see a prone body in the snow. It has to be you. Every fiber in my body is telling me so. Oh Ryou, please be alive. I couldn't bear it if you were dead. I would die too. I can't bear the thought of continuing on with my miserable little existence without you by my side.

You may think I hate you Ryou, but truly, I love you.

Ryou's POV

I'm…. warm. As I slowly gather my surrounds I notice the crackling of a fire. Wherever I am, there is a fireplace in front of me. I'm on something soft. Probably a couch considering the fire thing. Wait a minute, there's a fireplace at my house. And a couch right in front of it. I couldn't be home, could I? Did one of my friends find my and bring me home? I know it couldn't have been Bakura. He wouldn't have been that kind to me.

I slowly open my eyes. As it turns out, I am home. I hear a noise. I look towards the kitchen, where the sound had originated from. I see my Yami in the doorway in all his glory. Added to this scene of perfection is the bowl of soup on a tray which he seems to be carrying. I am obviously hallucinating. There is no way that my Yami could possibly care enough to make me some hot soup when I'm cold. No way.

"You're awake. Good. Eat some soup."

When he does speak to me, he's ordering me to do something, but for once, it's for my own good. I slowly sit up into a sitting position and accept the tray that he puts on my lap. I start eating. The hot soup slithering down my throat is the most welcome experience I've ever had. The warmth that engulfs me right now is so wonderful, I'm afraid it won't last.

"Why did I find you out in the snow frozen to an icicle?" My yami asks me as soon as I'm finished eating.

"I lost track of the time."

"So you decided to freeze yourself?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Because you matter." He said. That one little sentence nearly gave me a heart attack. I suddenly noticed how close he was.

"I will say this only once Ryou. You matter to me more than anything else in the world. Me and the idiot pharaoh will be best friend before I even think about hating you, and you had better take that to heart. Now sleep. You majorly need it."

I suddenly found myself stretched out on the couch like before. I found that I was indeed dreadfully tired and started to do as Bakura had told me.

"Stay with me?" I asked him as I started to wonder into the oblivion of unconsciousness.

"Of course." He chuckled. He spread out his body so he was practically lying on top of me and buried his nose in my hair.

"Sweet dreams, hikari." He whispered. With that, we feel asleep. It didn't matter that we would have a lot to talk about in the morning. All that mattered to us was the feeling of each other's body. Either way, we knew that it would end happily.

GRose522: Soo, tell me what you think.

Bakura: I think its crap.

Ryou: Bakura! You're just saying that because you show an affectionate side.

Bakura: So what. Review, or all your mothers will be dead by next winter.

Ryou: BAKURA!!!


End file.
